degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Connor DeLaurier
' Connor Deslauriers' is a fictional character in the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by AJ Saudin. Season 8 Connor Deslauriers is the geeky but smart god-son of Archie Simpson that is boarding with Snake and Spike to attend the Gifted program at Degrassi Community School and was introduced in Uptown Girl, Part One. He is shown to be obsessive about keeping things the same (Sitting at the same desk; wearing the same clothes, etc.). He quickly became friends with Clare Edwards. Connor was being bullied by Johnny DiMarco in an episode where Degrassi Community School goes on a field trip to the woods. It started when Connor was talking to K.C. Guthrie about his prized Spotted Moth collection. Connor tells him things about how he would get better Moth catching results when street lights are not a factor. Johnny DiMarco then tells Connor to shut up and punches a hole through Connor's Moth catching net. Connor & K.C. Guthrie later take revenge on Johnny DiMarco by placing a Garder Snake in his tent while he was playing cards with Alli Bhandari. In Lost in Love, he asks Clare to the dance, whether he asked because he was jealous of KC, who asked her first, or because he liked her remains unclear. The two friends start fighting over her only to have her reject them both. Later on she regrets this decision and decides to go with K.C., leaving Connor dejected. Connor doesn't have a bad time at the dance, though, and instead is approached by an acquaintance from the Gifted class, and they dance together. In Causing a Commotion, Connor is diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. Before he knew about this, he pushed Alli to the floor for breaking his pencil and was expelled. Clare, K.C., and Alli's protested, finding Principal Shephards decision rash and unfair, he is let back into the school with his godfather, Mr. Simpson, not only the Media Immersions teacher, but the new temporary principal as well. (Replacing "The Shep") In Touch of Grey, Connor '' '' and K.C. show interest in trying out for the Basketball Team\. He finds out that K.C. lives in a group home by researching the phone number K.C. put on the try out list. K.C. is embarrassed and makes Connor swear to keep it to himself. Connor intially agrees, but then tells Reese and his friends to try to intimidate them. Alli and Clare proceed to find out. K.C. then thinks Clare doesn't want to hang out with him anymore and feels ostracized. In the end of the episode K.C. and Connor make the team. In Danger Zone, Connor sees that things are still awkward between K.C. and Clare. Connor tries to set them up by telling both Clare and K.C. separately to come to his house, promising the other won't be there. They both show up, realizing Connor's plan. K.C. eventually leaves. At the school dance, Connor tells Clare that K.C. likes her, and Clare tells Connor to trap them both in a room again. K.C. and Clare end up kissing and agree to start dating. Season 9 In Just Cant Get Enough Part 2, Connor and K.C. ask Holly J. for front-of-the-line passes since they are on the basketball team. Then he complains that one of the football players used the front-of-the-line tickets, even though the season ended. In Shoot to Thrill, Bruce stole Connor's lunch only to realize Connor put dequoy pieces of food in the original foods place. In Close To Me, Connor tries to cheer up K.C. He walks in on K.C. trashing the locker room and calms him down. While he's calming K.C. down, K.C. tells him to leaves, and Connor begrudgingly agrees. In Wanna Be Startin Something, Connor is in the alley where Dave and Bruce were going to fight. When Daves shows up, Connor tells Chantay that he has done his statistics, and Dave has no chance, he is correct, and Dave gets urine poured on him. In Somebody, Dave and Connor become friendly in class and on the basketball team, but Connor isn't feeling confident in his basketball and social skills. Dave and Connor's friendship is strained as Dave tries to improve his popularity among the basketball team. After seeing the other players openly mock him, though, Dave doesn't stand up for him right away, he's too caught up in being "cool". After Ethan's bullying, Connor decides he's going to quit the team. Ethan bullies him again, and this time Dave and K.C. step in and tell him to back off. Later, when Dave learns that Connor has been keeping statistics all year, he shows them to the coach and gets a very indirect form of revenge. Everyone, especially Ethan is surprised a how Connor kept statistics, as it is revealed Ethan is the least valuable team member. In Heart Like Mine Part 1, Connor is excited that K.C. won the semi-final game for the team and that they're going to the finals. K.C. is also excited. Connor is seen hi-5 ing K.C. as he was walking into school. In Heart Like Mine Part 2, Connor sees K.C. out of uniform for basketball and asks him about it. K.C. tells him to mind his own business. Connor walks away. In the middle of the episode, the coach was calling out the team players names and he called Connor's name, revealing his surname for the first time. In Holiday Road, Connor is playing video games in the living room with Jack, Kelly and Spinner. He starts to show some of his Asperger's Syndrome again when he walks into his room while Emma and Kelly are in a fight. He questions why they are in his room, but they ignore him. In Innocent When You Dream, Connor throws a party in his basement. When Alli is picking the people out of the bowl for the "7-minutes of Heaven" game, Connor freaks out because he doesn't want to make out, he only wants to use the stopwatch. When Clare and Wesley are picked, Connor times them. When they leave from the make out spot, Connor tells them the time came out to be 1 minute 26 seconds. Season 10 Connor returns to Degrassi in Season 10, as a sophomore. In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Dave is back at Degrassi and is with his best friend Connor, Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she's walking into school. Connor also suggests that Dave should be tenth grade class rep, because he'll be good for it. Alli logs on to a computer and yells at Dave for making her hottest girl #42 on the Hottest Degrassi Girls List. Dave is embarrassed and doesn't know how to react. Later on, him and Connor are in the hallways and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. Dave also makes a remark about Connor's Asperger's Syndrome. In What A Girl Wants Part 2, Connor is excited that his best friend Dave is running for tenth grade representative. At lunch, he and Wesley rap for Dave's election. This embarrasses Dave, so Dave pushes them aside and tries to redeem the situation. Connor only wanted to help, but when he realizes that it was goofy rap, he feels embarrassed, as does Wesley. In Breakaway Part 1, Connor is confronted by Holly J about Dave's election, but he is scared so he just kinda tries to get away from her. In gym, K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears Jenna confront Clare, and he laughs. In Breakaway Part 2, Connor is hanging with Dave, Wesley, K.C. and Jenna in gym class and they're talking about Clare's "fake boobs". Connor doesn't understand why she wants to change them. But, Dave asks him wouldn't he want to fix his Asperger's if he had the chance too. Connor is uncomfortable answering that question but he says, "no". Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Niners Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:African American Category:Sophomores Category:Sports Category:Male Characters